


Clarke in need

by Bellarke_jikook_destiel_yoonmin_namjin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Week, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_jikook_destiel_yoonmin_namjin/pseuds/Bellarke_jikook_destiel_yoonmin_namjin
Summary: Clarke finds out that Finn has a girlfriend after they slept together. When she see's them around camp she can't help but feel jealous so when she see's how much Finn and Bellamy hate each other she has a plan. Will Finn find out? Will Bellamy not agree?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy I am hoping to have over 10 chapters but we will see how it turns out!
> 
> :)

_Clarke had been seeing them all around camp every where she went. Every time she saw them it hurt a little more each time. She would cry herself to sleep every night. She would pretend everything was all right but it wasn't._

_She stood there with Bellamy hunting when Finn tried to punch "Finn what the hell get away from him!" Clarke screamed, stepping in between them._

_"He flirted with Raven!" Finn accused. "Finn you cheated on her and I innocently flirted dude you need to keep your priority's straight."_

_"At least you too aren't dated Blake then I would have a good reason to you for kicking you ass!" Finn stormed off._

_"Princess something on your mind?" Bellamy seemed to actually be concerned._

_"Will you fake go out with me?" Clarke blurted._

_"What?"_

_"You obviously hate Finn and he hurt me so let's hurt him." Clarke explained._

_"Okay"_

_"Wait seriously?!" Clarke felt speechless almost_

_"Yah space walker deserves plus he said he would kick my ass like that is possible." Bellamy and Clarke burst into laughter. Then they went back to hunting._

_Over the next few days they gradually started to lead up to their 'relationship'._

_5 days had past since their agreement so they decided it was time to began hardcore flirting in front Finn._

_"Princess lookin'  good." Bellamy commented in a flirty tone._

_"Same for you Bell" Clarke winked and brushed her arm against his arm and smiled widely._

_Finn watched everything in horror and jealousy._

_They continued just flirting for a week._

_"Bell I think we should step it up a notch" Clarke whispered in his ear as Finn watched._

_"By how much Princess" Bellamy questioned._

_"By this much" Clarke kissed Bellamy as everyone around them hooted causing more people from the camp come over to where they were._

_The kiss deepened as Clarke's knees went weak. Bellamy wrapped his arm around Clarke as Clarke fell into it. Minutes went by when they finally had to stop for breath. They both instantly missed the taste of each other._

_"MOM AND DAD ARE TOGETHER!" Jasper screamed from somewhere in the crowd which made both Clarke and Bellamy laugh._

_Finn ran up to them and pulled them both into Bellamy's tent. "I know you guy are faking it." Finn roared "I know you are still in love with me." Finn added confidently._

_Clarke laughed a she replied with "I stopped loving you the day you kissed Raven, and I'm happy with Bellamy"_

_"But do you love of course not" Finn laughed_

_"Actually I do I love Bellamy Blake" Clarke replied confidently. Then Clarke grabbed Bellamy and kissed him passionately like a fairy tale happily ever after kiss. Finn grabbed Bellamy's shoulder and punched him or at least tried as Bellamy grabbed Finn's fist with his hand blocking the punch. Bellamy folded his own hands into fists and punched Finn. As Finn fell to the ground Clarke grabbed Bellamy's hand and walked off._

_"I LOVE YOU CLARKE AND I WILL GET YOU BA..." That was all she heard as she didn't stop until they got to the drop ship._

_"I think we need to talk Clarke..." Bellamy stated_

 

**To Be Continued...**

 


	2. The...Talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE A SMALL SMUT SCENE AT THE END

"Clarke we need to talk..." Bellamy stated

"Okay, What is it about?" Clarke stated out of breath still thinking about the two kisses they had just shared.

"Those kisses were..."

"... Amazing" Clarke replied finishing his sentence.

Bellamy and Clarke stared at each other intently, Suddenly Octavia traipsed inside

"Please tell me your not making out..." Octavia looks at them then continues "Lincoln has some news he wants to tell you, he said to meet him in the bunker." 

"O-okay thanks" Clarke replied sort of flustered.

Bellamy still looking at her nods an 'K'. Octavia walks out shaking her head

                                          Octavia's POV

   As I trudged out of the drop ship after had just delivered the news from Lincoln, I shook my head. 

"Man I knew they were hooking up but I didn't know it was serious enough to let the whole camp know even though everyone already kinda knew." I thought to myself. 

Suddenly I hear rustling from inside the drop ship, either they were heavily making out or heavily fighting... again! What ever it was I deamed it best to let them be alone, whichever it was no one wanted to be apart of.

                                    Colton's POV

  No one really knew me on Camp after all I kinda lay low, but after I saw our two leaders Clarke and Bellamy kissing I decided I had to make a move on Katey the cutest girl in camp. She had long brown silky hair and piercing blue eyes that when she is mad turns emerald green. Everything about her is perfect so I knew I had to make a move now before it's to late.

 Suddenly I hear rumbling coming from inside the drop ship, so I move in the opposite direction nobody wants to be near for either of the possibilities those noises are coming from the drop ship.

                              Katey's POV

  First let me just say how much I like Colton, he is perfect in every single way. So when I was staring at him this morning during his rounds and saw him look at me I had to quickly look away before he saw me staring. The reason is I know he doesn't like me I mean why would he when he could have the pick of any girl here? Anyway that's when I heard rustling coming from the drop ship no need to say I moved the opposite way and slammed directly into Colton...

                          Bellamy's POV

     I stared intently into Clarke's Eyes, wondering why on Earth I felt this way about my co-leader. I mean he was sexy, I mean REALLY sexy but, She was arrogant,bossy and worst of all I loved that about her. So as I stared into her dilated eyes waiting for our lips to crash I began to wonder what if all of this was fate? I didn't have much time to think before I felt our lips crash together, her lips felt soft and plump. My hands lowered down to her ass, I squeezed as she lowered he mouth and sucked on a pulse point. She giggled and began to slowly unbutton my shirt, her lashes covered her eyes as she looked up at me innocently, suddenly I couldn't take it I slammed her into the wall and pushed my groin against her as she moaned in pleasure. I tore off her shirt and admired her tits, god they were perfect. She saw me staring at them in admiration so she slowly unhooked her bra and began sliding it off her teasingly I growled with anticipation I quickly removed all of my clothing because I felt like I was going to explode Suddenly we were on a table and I was entering her she screamed "BELL-BELL-BELLAMY OH GOD BELLAMY" as she came and it felt so good to see her come undone underneath me. I pulled out and collapsed next  to her, "this is going to be fun" I thought to myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy?
> 
> Sorry it took so long to post but I got caught up in exams but I'm back baby!!
> 
> Anyway... I will be posting more now that exams are over!


	3. Sorry...

     I'M SO SO SO SORRY MY CHAPTER SHOULD HAVE BEEN OUT BY NOW... BUT... I HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU IT IS A LONG STORY ABOUT A FAKE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN BELLARKE BUT THIS TIME IN MODERN SETTING THAT IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON AND I HAVE PUT MY HEART AND SOUL INTO IT SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY I JUST HAVE TO SEND IT OVER TO MY "EDITOR" AND IT WILL BE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Coltons POV  
I dont really remember anything that happened to have me eake up on the cold dirt in the middle of the night with Katey laying beside me. I was excited but also kinda of confused, obviously Katey didn't like me do why was she cuddling me?

Ravens POV  
When I noticed two kids deliquents laying in the ground and at first I was worried but then I noticed they were still breathing so I just decided to continue walking and walked into the drop ship only to quickly retreat exactly the same but with a new memory scared into my brain. Didn't they know they were suppose to put a sick on the outside?  
Bellamys POV  
When I saw Raven retreating out of the drop ship I paid no mind because who cares I'm with Clarke for real I think? I don't we will figure it out when I can stop staring into the deep blue rings on each side of her face.  
Clarke's POV  
When I woke up the first thing I came to face was a sleeping Bellamy. But it was not how I thought it would be, it was the biggest surprise I had ever experienced when I looked into the eyes of my co-leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I know I'm terrible but my big project fell through when my editor bailed on me and posted it on their account and so now I have to begin a new big project dor you guys as I promised, and it will not disappoint.


End file.
